Tigerstar's Destiny- Book One
by Fireburningflame
Summary: Runningkit is a fun loving tiny kit who was born during a storm. Her and her two bubbly sisters explore the camp when she meets a tom. The two become the best of friends until he is apprenticed. How does this kit become bad? How did she earn her new name?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

There was a pawing at my stomach. The wind howled a low song, heartless and empty. Rain clouds darkened up ahead.

"Bloodfang, you should be inside." My mate mewed, licking my ear.

I narrowed my eyes. "Now, Brownclaws, I am perfectly capable of handling a little rain." I protested.

"But you are to be kitting soon!" Brownclaws argued, rustling his tail harshly against the leaves.

"He's right you know." A white she cat mewed.

"But Whiskerstream!" I protested.

Lightning lit the sky in a flash. Rain began to pour.

I shivered as Brownclaws shooed me into the nursery.

Redstar began to yowl to the warriors. Everyone ran to get inside. Kits whimpered against the harsh thundering cracks.

There was a sharp kick in my stomach. "Ouch!" I yowled but the pain didn't weaken, instead it got worse. "Whiskerstream!" I yowled.

Everyone looked my way. I colasped to the den floor. The pain grew.

Mousefur yowled, trying to get her mew heard over the thunder. "She is kitting!"

A moment later, Whiskerstream ran in with a twig. "Quick, bite on this!"

Another pain made its way into my stomach. I bite the stick hard, feeling something slide out of me. A squirmy kit laid on the floor.

Whiskerstream began to lick its fur backwards then handed it to Brownclaws.

"Lick it." She mewed urgently.

Another pain came, and so did another kit. Then came the final one.

Thunder cracked again.

The pain howled inside of her. It seemed to be ripping her in two. Bloodfang bit the twig again as a wave of pain came through. A final kit slid out.

Brownclaws licked my ear.

"Three shes." Whiskerstream mewed. "All are going to be fine."

I looked at the shes. They were perfect! One was a cream white she with emerald green eyes (such a surprize, it had opened its eyes so soon), another was a grey she with black speeckles on her back and black paws, and the final one was a brown with a white chest.

"What should we name them?" Brownclaws mewed, purring gently.

Bloodfang pointed to the cream she with the beautiful green eyes with her tail. "Emeraldkit." She looked at the grey, such a slim body! She reminded her of a fish. "Minnowkit." She then examined the brown she and thought for a moment. 'What could a name be?' She thought. 'She has slim legs.' "Runningkit."

Brownclaws nodded. "They are beautiful names."


	2. Chapter 1- Camp

Chapter one.

"Aww, but Lilykit, Ravenkit, Wolfkit, Foxkit, and Fawnkit opened their eyes right after birth. Plus, Emeraldkit and Minnowkit are already outside and they were born with Runningkit! What is wrong with this one?" Someone said.

I felt a paw on my side and smelt the milky scent around me. Where ever I was, it had to be nice there. I snuggled myself deeper into the soft thing under me, ignoring the paw at my side.

"Do you think this one is dead?"

"Nonsense, look! She is moving! Just give her time to get used to everything."

'Yeah, give me time.' I thought, trying to avoid the pawing at my side.

"But she won't wake up!"

I groaned, shifting. 'I guess it's time to show them I'm alive.' I thought.

My amber eyes opened.

Around me, a white she with black paws and blue eyes looked at me, watching as she poked my side. "She has awakened!" The she mewed looking over her shoulder towards a brown tom with yellow eyes.

Something about them seemed familiar but my still partly sleeping mind didn't register much. The only I could focus on was the she's beautiful blue eyes. 'Were mine like that?' I thought, gazing into them.

The tom looked over at me, coming towards me. "Hello, little one."

"Runningkit..." The she purred. "Oh, Brownclaws. Look at her eyes! Amber! Wow."

I curled back into the soft thing I had awoken on. It was terribly comfortable, and I was suddenly no longer interested in the blue eyed she.

The tom known as Brownclaws stepped back one. "Yes, Bloodfang. I'll let you both sleep." He mewed before padding out.

Bloodfang curled around me. "Runningkit, I am your mother."

Two kits bounced in.

"Is she awake?" The grey she mewed.

The cream she jumped over, nearly crushing me. "She is, Minnowkit! Come see!"

"Hi, Runningkit!" Minnowkit said.

Bloodfang stood up. "These are your sisters, Runningkit. Minnowkit and Emeraldkit."

I stood slowly, my weight shifting on my paws. I looked at the cream she. Her eyes were beautiful, like sparkling green emeralds. I could see where she got her name. "Hi." I mewed softly, letting the new feeling of talking sink into my tounge.

"Runningkit, we are going to have so much fun!" Emeraldkit squeaked, gripping my paw with her teeth and pulling me out of the den.

I stumbled to the ground, dust landing all over my brown pelt. "Oof!" I said, getting to my paws and looking around. It was so much bigger than the den I had awoken in! There were big cats everywhere! They were even bigger than Bloodfang! Some were eating and talking. Others were leaving through a hole in the side or carrying in fresh kill, then putting it in a pile in the middle of the clearing. In one part, there was the brown tom that had been in my den. He was talking to a red furred tom.

Emeraldkit followed my gaze. "That is dad." She mewed. "See that tom he is talking to? That is Redstar. He is our clan leader."

"Wow. "I said, admiring his sleek red fur and rippling muscles.

"How about we show you around camp?" Minnowkit suggested.

Four cats walked by us. They weren't exactly as big as the other cats but they were much bigger than my sisters! One was a long legged black tom with yellow eyes. Another was a sandy brown colored tom with amber eyes and the third was white with blue eyes. The last one was black with green eyes.

"Oh." Emeraldkit said. "Hi."

The bigger cats turned to look at her.

"Hi." Said the white tom.

"Those are apprentices." Minnowkit mewed. "They are in training to become warriors."

The long legged tom looked at Runningkit. "I am Spiderpaw." He mewed.

The sandy brown tom looked at her. He was big, just not quite as big as the other three. "I'm Fiercekit."

The white tom sat. "Jaypaw."

The other tom looked at her. "I am Shadowpaw. Aren't you all Bloodfang's new kits?"

Runningkit looked at Firecekit. He looked so strong in the mid afternoon breeze. "Yes, I am Runningkit and these are my sisters, Minnowkit and Emeraldkit."

"Hiya!" Minnowkit said all friendly like.

"Present." Emeraldkit mewed, smiling and batting her beautiful eyes at Jaypaw.

"Are you all apprentices?" Runningkit asked.

"We are but Fiercekit's a kit." Jaypaw said, looking at Emeraldkit's eyes.

Emeraldkit smiled brightly. "We'd love to stay and chat but we've got to show Runningkit the camp. See you later."

Minnowkit gripped Runningkit's paw again and they started off.

Runningkit looked back at Fiercekit as the four toms stood up to watch them leave.

"We'll show you the Warriors' den!" Minnowkit mewed cheerfully.

Bloodfang stepped out of the nursery. "Kits!"

Minnowkit, Emeraldkit, and Runningkit looked.

"You ran off before I said you could!" Bloodfang scolded.

"We're sorry." Emeraldkit and Minnowkit said at the same time.

"Sorry." Runningkit said, pouting as her head drooped.

Redstar leaped to the highrock before Bloodfang could respond.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt prey, gather before me for a clan meeting!" He called.

"Oh! A meeting." Bloodfang mewed looking at Redstar then her kits. "You all better behave yourselves for your first meeting! Come now, you all wouldn't want to miss it." She picked up Emeraldkit and sat near the middle.

Minnowkit looked as happy as ever as she followed close.

Runningkit's eyes widened at the sight of so many huge cats. 'I'll get trampled!' She thought.

Just then, someone grabbed her scruff. "C'mon."

Brownclaws!

He carried her to Bloodfang just as Runningkit realized how tired she was. Her paws ached and her legs felt like they were on fire.

* * *

**Auther note-**

**Okay! Chapter one is out! Looks like Emeraldkit and Runningkit have themselves some crushes, but as you and I know love doesn't always come easily. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction! And to answer your question; yes, Runningkit will be Tigerstar. Want to find out how? Then wait for the next chapter of Tigerstar's Destiny! Next time, I might just post their bios though because even I can hardly kept track of these cats. Okay, 'til next update. Bye!**


	3. Allegiances and Chapter 2- Friends

**WARNING: ALLEGIANCE CONTAINS SPOILER**

**Okay, I just wanted to say I included Firecekit as an apprentice in this so if you want to know his mentor, here you go. Also, I know kits weren't in the original books' allegiances but I thought putting them just makes life easier :3**

**Last thing, I only included Thunderclan because the other clans come in later so I didn't want to spoil those before we even got to them.**

**Last last thing, Riverclan is in this chapter but the cats aren't so technically, the other clans still aren't in this.**

* * *

**Thunderclan- Allegiances**

**LEADER:**

**Redstar- **ginger red tom with brown spots on his back and black paws. Short whiskers and blazing blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE, NEWPAW**

**DEPUTY:**

**Leopardheat- **tall midnight black she with red and white markings along her pelt. Amber eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:**

**Whiskerstream- **white she with blue eyes. Grey stripes run along her back. Black paws.

.

**WARRIORS **(toms and she-cats without kits):

**Blackheart-** jet black she with a white chest. Grey eyes.

**Brokenspirit- **brown she with amber eyes. White muzzle. Left paw is twisted.

**APPRENTICE, DEERPAW**

**Losthope- **white she with a ginger tail. Brown patches run along her back.

**Foxwing- **ginger tom with black paws and tail tip

**APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW**

**Lionear- **sandy brown tom with golden tuff of fur around neck, appearing mane like.

**Brownclaws- **brown tom with yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICE, FIRECEPAW**

**Greyeyes- **grey she with grey eyes.

**APPRENTICE, SPIDERPAW**

**Bonerattle- **white tom with blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE, SHADOWPAW**

**Whiteshadow- **long white haired she with amber eyes. Unusual long claws.

**Wolfrun- **grey tom with long legs.

**Longwhisker-** tortoiseshell she with long whiskers.

**Yellowpelt- **dark grey tom with brown eyes.

**Tallheart- **tortoiseshell tom with unusually long tail.

**APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**

**Snakenose- **thin black she. Clouded left eye. Powerfully nose.

**Foxheart- **red she with amber eyes.

.

**APPRENTICES **(more then six moons old, in training to become warriors):

**Newpaw- **white she. Grey eyes.

**Shadowpaw- **black tom with green eyes.

**Spiderpaw-** long legged black tom. Amber eyes.

**Jaypaw- **white tom with blue eyes.

**Fiercepaw- **sandy brown tom with amber eyes.

**Deerpaw- **brown she with green eyes.

**Blackpaw- **black she with grey paws. Orange eyes.

.

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits):

**Bloodfang- **white she with blue eyes and black paws. (Mother of Runningkit, Minnowkit, and Emeraldkit)

**Wolfstep- **grey she with green eyes and white paws. (Mother of Lilykit, Ravenkit, and Wolfkit)

**Snowfawn- **white she with brown markings along her back. (Mother of Foxkit and Fawnkit)

.

**KITS **(cats ages 0-6 moons):

**Runningkit- **Brown she with amber eyes and a white chest.

**Minnowkit- **Grey she with black speckles along her back.

**Emeraldkit- **Cream white she with emerald green eyes.

**Lilykit- **white she with black paws and green eyes.

**Ravenkit- **black she with amber eyes.

**Wolfkit- **grey tom with green eyes.

**Foxkit- **tortoiseshell she with amber eyes.

.

**ELDERS **(former warriors and medicine cats, now retired):

**Fernflower- **Oldest cat in Thunderclan. Virtually blind.

* * *

**Chapter two**

"I am pleased to let all of you know that the hunting is doing well. Our clan has progressed good during this Greenleaf, and we are happy of our new arrival of three kits. Emeraldkit, Runningkit, and Minnowkit." Redstar dipped his head in their way.

Runningkit smiled brightly at all the eyes that were on them (Firecekit's included).

"Leopardheat and I here now to tell you of our plan to attack Riverclan. Leopardheat?" Redstar said, addressing his deputy.

A tall midnight black she with white and red markings on her pelt stepped up. Her amber eyes looked upon the clan.

"Hello." Her mew was cold and heartless, like the hollow wind against the trees. "I am here to inform you of the patrols I will be taking. There will be three, guided by Redstar, Blackheart, and I. "Brokenspirit, Losthope, Newpaw, Foxwing, and Brownclaws, you will be in Redstar's patrol. Shadowpaw, Greyeyes, Spiderpaw, Bonerattle, and Jaypaw, you will join Blackheart's patrol. Wolfrun, Deerpaw, Yellowpelt, and Snakenose, you will join my patrol. Our plan will be told in Redstar's den. All other warriors and apprentices, guard the camp. The plan will be executed at dawn."

With that, Leopardheat stepped down and the cats began to rustle with excitement at the calling of their names.

"Thank you, Leopardheat. Let Thunderclan live on!" Redstar mewed, jumping down from the rock and the meeting was over.

Brownclaws looked over at Bloodfang. "I'm in Redstar's patrol." He mewed. "I should get going."

Bloodfang narrowed her eyes. "Be careful. I don't trust that Leopardheat."

Brownclaws said something more but it didn't go threw Runningkit's ears, who instead walked over by Firecekit.

He watched Spiderpaw, Shadowpaw, and Jaypaw leave sadly.

"I bet you four will be the best apprentices in Thunderclan when you are apprenticed." Runningkit mewed.

Firecekit jumped, suddenly startled. "Oh, Runningkit. You scared me." He stared back at his friends who went to Redstar's den. "They will be warriors by the time I'm apprenticed."

Runningkit walked next to him and sat, their tails almost touching. "Then maybe you and I could be friends?" She suggested.

Firecekit looked at her sparkling amber eyes. "Okay, Runningkit."

Runningkit purred.

* * *

Runningkit sat and watched the entrance. She let out a sigh. "I wonder when Brownclaws will be back." She mewed out loud. "They have been gone for so long."

Firecepaw tilted his head at her. "They will be back soon. Hey! Want to play a game? We will be warriors and attack Shadowclan!"

Runningkit looked up at him like he had gone mad. "Shadowclan? What is that?"

"Oh, right. You don't know about them. There are four clans; Riverclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. We are constantly fighting over prey and territory. That is what the patrols are doing now. Shadowclan though, they are the evilest clan here. Always fighting and stealing. They would rip you apart if they had the chance."

Runningkit shuddered.

Firecekit smiled and licked her ear. "Don't worry, you are safe here. Any who, The only clan worse than them is Bloodclan, but the noble Firestar got rid of them. They didn't even deserve the title 'clan'. There is also a Skyclan but that is another story. The clan of our ancestors is Starclan. If a cat passes, that is where they shall go to watch over us."

Runningkit's eyes widened at this new information that was sinking in. "Wow! Let's play then!"

"I will be Firecestar, leader of Thunderclan." Firecekit mewed.

"No, I'll be Runningstar, leader of Thunderclan!" Runningkit protested letting out a huff.

Firecekit jumped to all fours. " I'm leader!" He said, almost pleading.

"Fine but I am Runningstar, leader of Shadowclan." Runningkit snarled, standing to her paws. She looked almost evil, with her claws out, teeth bared, and dark fur blowing in the breeze.

Firecekit smiled to himself. "So, Runningstar. We meet again. Will you give up your territory or shall I be ripping it from you?"

Runningkit flinched then stood to full size. "I would never fall to you, Firecestar." With that, she she leaped, claws sheathed.

Firecekit dodged to the side but Runningkit slid under him grabbed onto him in an upside down hug.

Firecekit rolled but Runningkit jumped on top of him and rode him like she owned him.

Each paw was meant with another. Equal blows filled the screech of battle. Their 'fight' lasted a good five seconds before Whiskerstream came over. "Stop it! Both of you!" The medicine cat scowled. "Runningkit is only two days old and Firecekit, you know Jaywing didn't want to see any fighting from you."

Runningkit sat up. "We were only playing."

"Even so." Whiskerstream mewed, shaking her head.

Runningkit watched her pad away. "No fair." She whispered.

Firecekit sat down. "Perhaps we can play something else. I bet you can't stay on top of that log longer than me."

Runningkit looked over at the log. It seemed to moving and shake with the wind. Waves rippled underneath. One fall and you would be fish food. "Too risky. I don't want a medicine cat trying to stop us again."

Firecekit sighed with boredom. "What do you want to do then?"

Runningkit thought for a moment. "Spy on Whiskerstream?"

* * *

**There you go! Chapter two! Looks like they are getting closer ;D. Thanks for reading. Sorry it is so short but I'll post another chapter soon.  
**

***I'll only post on weekends after 1/6/14. So sorry but it is the only way I can do it.**


	4. Chapter 2, part two

Five moons had passed since the attack against Riverclan. The battle had been terrible. Riverclan had won!

The sun shone brightly against the clear blue sky. Redstar stood atop the highrock.

Runningkit looked at Fiercekit. "You'll be apprenticed today." Worry filled her mind. 'Since I am only a kit, does that mean he will not care for me anymore?' she thought.

Fiercekit looked so much bigger now. His sandy brown pelt was becoming lighter and his muzzle was turning white, along with his paws.

"Yes, no more nursery." He mewed, sounding quite pleased.

Five moons had gone by so quickly.

"No more me either." Sadness filled Runningkit's gaze.

"You'll still see me in between patrols and every sunrise and sun down. And I can collect some freshkill for us to share every afternoon..."

Runningkit smiled and licked his ear. "Aww, don't worry about me. I know you'll be an amazing apprentice."

Blackpaw came towards them. "Are the rumors true? Are you really going to be an apprentice, Firecekit?"

He nodded.

"Yay!" Blackpaw squealed. "Now we can hunt together, with no kits around." She stole a glance at Runningkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather before me for a clan meeting! We have a kit in need of apprenticeship!" Redstar called.

Jaywing rushed by. "Your apprenticeship, my son. Great Starclan, did you even groom yourself?" She looked him over up and down.

"I'll be fine." He mewed, dashing into the crowd of cats that had quickly gathered.

Redstar sat on the rock now, his red fur glistening in the sun. "Fiercekit, please come forth."

Fiercekit confidently walked to Redstar, his fur now sleek and shiny.

Runningkit smiled. He looked like a warrior already.

"Fiercekit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your very life?" Redstar asked.

Fiercekit nodded. "I do."

"Then from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Fiercepaw." He licked Fiercepaw's shoulder and Fiercepaw pushed his nose into his chest. "Brownclaws?"

Runningkit couldn't believe it! Fiercekit (excuse me, FiercePAW) had gotten her own father as a mentor!

Brownclaws strode up next to Fiercepaw and sat.

"I understand that it has been a while since your last apprentice. I now give you Fiercepaw to teach and guide. Teach him your way of fighting and show to him that a true warrior proves loyal to his clan every time."

Brownclaws nodded.

"Meeting dismissed."

"Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw!" Runningkit yowled, happy to be the first to call him by his new name.

She felt Blackpaw's eyes digging into the back of her head. Did she now have competition over Fiercepaw?

Fiercepaw smiled at her.

"Fiercepaw! Fiercepaw!" The clan chimed in as Fiercepaw jumped from the rock.

Everyone ran to greet him.

"I see your friend has been made an apprentice." Someone mewed from behind her.

Runningkit recognized that voice, only one cat had that heartless voice. "Yes, Leopardheat, but I will be apprenticed in one moon." She turned to look at the dark she.

"Perhaps but with leafbare approaching, he may not even remember you. Apprentices happen to change around this time, so I've heard." Leopardheat turned her head to look at the night sky.

Runningkit stood up, listening as though her life, no, the CLANS' life depended on it. "So... what should I do?"

Leopardheat looked down at her, eyes gleaming with malice. "I can teach you to become the best warrior there is. Fiercepaw would never ignore you if you were such things."

Runningkit's eyes sparkled. "You can teach me?"

The she nodded. "Yes, but you mustn't tell a soul. Not even your 'friend' Fiercepaw." She dipped her head towards the apprentice. "We will begin training at sunrise tomorrow. Wake up early and I will meet you at the camp entrance."

Runningkit nodded excitedly. "I won't tell, I promise."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter two is complete! Leopardheat offered a deal and Runningkit took it. What will this she cat have to offer, and the better question, will this change Runningkit?**

**Yeah, yeah. I know this chapter was short, but I gave you the prologue, chapter one, allegiances, and the beginning of chapter two so it kind of made up for it.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and see you next update! :3**


End file.
